An Illusory Existence
by Nameless Phantasm
Summary: The Holy Grail: a device whose sole purpose is to summon seven Servants for the sake of fueling a Wish. Ordinarily, Servants whose Legends were made in Reality would be summoned. But, what if an event occurred that would allow for the summoning of Servants whose Legends were made in Fiction? Note: This is currently only an Idea. More details are inside.
1. Idea

This is a story idea based upon seven postulates.

1: An individual with the psyche necessary to summon either Nursery Rhyme, or an existence whose concept closely resembles it, exists within the world of Fate/Stay Night.

2: This individual either resides within Fuyuki, or somehow manages to arrive there before the Third Holy Grail War.

3: This individual is chosen to participate within the Third Holy Grail War

4: For whatever reason, the Einzberns decide not to meddle in the workings of the Grail War as visible in either Fate/Apocrypha, or Fate/Stay Night.

5: Angra Mainyu does not infect the Holy Grail

6: Somehow, the individual stated previously manages to summon either Nursery Rhyme, or an existence close in concelt to it as their servant.

7: The individual loses their servant within the Third War, resulting in it entering the Grail

By these seven postulates, it may be reasonably argued that the existence known as Nursery Rhyme may infect the Holy Grail in a manner similar to Avenger. Its existence as one from a Fictional Story, created by the wishes of one longing for their imagination to become reality, may result in the ability to summon Fictional Servants rather than the Antiheroes seen within Fate/Stay Night.

For any that may see fit to utilize this idea for a story of their own, please do make sure that you execute it in a logical manner, one that which follows the various laws of the Nasuverse to some degree. It would be irritating to observe a story based upon this concept that is poorly written.

I may eventually utilize this idea to construct a fanfiction of my own, however that is unlikely. Thus, I am posting this idea as a challenge of sorts for others. See if you could make a well written story, that which follows this concept. It would be interesting to see a War fought between Servants of the Real and Fantasy realms.


	2. Afterthoughts

In reading over the initial chapter, it has come to my attention that certain aspects of this idea may prove obscure or confusing. Thus, this chapter will be an explanation of those aspects.

The reason why the servant summoned must be Nursery Rhyme, or at least an existence akin to it, is that the existence of the summoned servant _must_ be a **Wish**. Angra Mainyu was an ordinary human, however his mere presence was enough to corrupt the Grail. The reason why, is that his very _existence_ was the wish for a person to embody All The Evil in The World. When this person that embodied that **Wish** entered the Grail, the Holy Grail's existence as a Wish-Granting Device assimilated that **Wish** , utilizing its processes in an attempt to bring it into reality. Thus, the only way the Imaginary Servant may corrupt the Grail in such a manner, is if its very _existence_ embodies a **Wish** for things of Fantasy to be brought into Reality. Once that **Wish** enters the Grail, the Grail will assimilate it, acting in a manner that will allow for the existence and summoning of a far greater amount of Imaginary Servants than those seen in the standard Fate/Stay Night world.

However, while the existence of Imaginary Servants may be actualized by this event, the Imaginary Servants must still hold an existence akin to that of the Standard Heroes the Grail was made to summon. As there is no Angra Mainyu, Antiheroes may not be summoned, however Imaginary they might be.

While on the topic of Angra Mainyu, another idea has occurred to me. What if both Angra Mainyu, and that initial Imaginary Servants existence infected the Grail? Two simultaneous Wishes struggling to be actualized by the Holy Grail. The effects of that may be even more interesting than the initial idea.


	3. Responses

I have created this chapter as a response page to any potential and current reviews. Due to the nature of the review system of this site, this method seems more efficient than creating blank chapters for the purpose of reviewing in response to reviews.

CD123505:

Your idea seems to me somewhat impossible. Nursery Rhyme takes not the shape of whatever the Master wishes, but rather, it reflects the mentality and psyche of its Master. It is a Reality Marble in Servant form. And, considering that it automatically takes the form of a Servant upon summoning, along with its established form as a Servant of Alice possessing its own Noble Phantasm, Skills, and Abilities, utilizing a Command Seal in the manner you specified would result in no reaction, for the command has already been followed previously. It would be like using a Command Seal on an Archer to turn into an Archer; something incredibly wasteful, considering that it is already an Archer.

Considering that Alters are brought about primarily through either contact with the Holy Grail corrupted by Angra Mainyu, or a Wish upon the Holy Grail itself, along with some Alters possessing different Legends entirely, and that's not even mentioning the impossibility that is transforming the Servant into a Santa Alter, it would be impossible to utilize a Command Seal to transform a Servant into one of its Alter Forms.

When I mentioned Alice as Nursery Rhyme's Master, that was only to point out that Nursery Rhyme comes with its own Skills, Abilities, and Noble Phantasm upon summoning.

If a potential Master captures the Servant Nursery Rhyme before summoning their own Servant, then it could potentially be used as a Catalyst.

Although, considering that Catalysts used in summoning can only take effect by summoning a Servant with a connection of some kind to the Catalyst, along with Nursery Rhyme's nature, it would likely only allow the summoning of another Nursery Rhyme, albeit one of a different class. Although, this event seems somewhat of an impossibility to me.

The Shapeshifting and Self-Modification abilities of Nursery Rhyme seem to me a result of that Servant taking a form that reflects its Master's psyche, however, that, from my admittedly narrow research, stemming entirely from searching through Wiki articles, seems not to be confirmed. Thus, the writer may possibly be able to take liberties with Nursery Rhyme's Abilities, and make transforming it into a different form possible. However, enacting such a transformation will likely require a great deal of Magical Energy, if it is even possible at all.

I do not know how to utilize the PM function of this site, and thus I use this chapter as a method of response.


End file.
